Present tube sets normally consist of a plurality of tubes which are joined to one another by numerous branch pipes, T-pipes or other components, such as pump segments, drip chambers, pressure monitoring pads or the like, by means of which the flowing medium can be controlled and/or guided. In addition, the tube set normally includes different types of ports for the feed and/or withdrawal of liquids, e.g. for dilution and/or sampling. The various components are usually distributed at different points along the tube set.
An object of the present invention is to facilitate the assembly of the tube set on the front of a control unit, the above-mentioned components and functions associated therewith being concentrated in one or a small number of points on the front of the control unit. If possible, therefore, the tube set should consist of an unbroken tube between the front of the control unit and the patient. In this manner, the personnel performing the treatment can concentrate on the control unit and on the patient.
It is another object of the invention to facilitate sampling and other treatment of the patient.